1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an actuator for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or cable (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC) and so forth. All of these cables and circuit will be generally referred to as “FPC” for simplification.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2004-63401 discloses a conventional electrical connector for flexible printed circuit (FPC). The connector includes an insulative housing, and an actuator pivotably assembled on the housing. The housing defines an FPC receiving cavity at one side and a pair of latches at the opposite end of the cavity. The actuator has a -shaped latch at each end thereof. The actuator moves forward horizontally, to be inserted the PFC and then rotate the actuator relative to the cavity, finally push the actuator rearward at the same time so that the -shaped latch lock the latch to ensure the actuator retain in the cavity.
However, the connection relationship of this kind of FPC connector is not reliable enough because any unmeant drag or pull incautiously exerted on the actuator may cause the actuator to be off the housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome above problem.